


This Love

by AgentNih



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, be warned, female hal jordan, genderbent, hal is female in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNih/pseuds/AgentNih
Summary: What would Barry think? What would Barry say when she showed up late and in a ruined dress for their wedding?----Warning: Barry x genderbent Hal.





	This Love

“This sucks,” Hal sighed, blinked as the rain fell in her eyes. She was lying down on ground after a battle,  _a battle she would like to avoid today_ , of all days, it had to happen today. She had got a wedding to attend damn it.

Her ring had ran out of juice earlier but not before she had delivered the final blow to Zoom, making him retreat into the Speedforce, leaving her in the tattered wedding dress. She was already in it, ready to get to the wedding hall when Zoom came.

Zoom was Flash’s part of enemies mostly- it was not that she minded taking care of some criminals but she wondered why he came to bother her today. Zoom hadn’t said anything about the reason he came to her, all the while he just had that damn taunting smirk on, Hal clenched her fist in anger, next time she met him, she would make sure he paid for it, deadly.

It was supposed to be her happiest day and she was already  _hours_  late for the ceremony. Late was Barry’s specialty, not hers. She was never late to their dates, she only disappeared for days or even months. Her previous relationship had failed because of her fault like that but Barry was different, he always accepted her with open arms. Of course, Barry didn’t know. She didn’t want to include him in her hero job, he was a sweet man, too good to be tangled up in Hal’s mess.

Has was actually not sure that their relationship would last long. But one years then two years, they were still together and then, about to finally tie the knots. Barry never asked her where she disappear to, like she never asked him when he showed up late, tired and beaten up. They respected each other’s secret.

Barry had always been so kind, so patient with her but how could he still be after this stunt she pulled.

_But I should at least break up face to face with Barry._

With that in mind, Hal pulled herself up, limping toward the nearest place she could find a ride home.

—-

When she got to the wedding hall, the guests had already left. Hal saw Barry, she knew he would be there. Barry was standing at the food table, Iris next to him , talking to him- probably told him to go home or just plainly comforted him.

Iris was the one to see her first. She looked at Hal with anger and hate. Iris never really liked her anyways. Hal was just not good enough for Barry- the facts that she disappeared multiple times without saying anything didn’t help much. Hal completely agreed with her.

Barry finally turned to look at her. Hal swallowed a lump in her throat as Barry said something to Iris and walked to her. Out of the corner of her eyes, Hal saw Iris retreating, the other woman glanced back every now and then.

_What would Barry think? What would Barry say when she showed up late and in a ruined dress for their wedding?_

He hugged her tight.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice breaking, “It’s all my fault.”

Hal blinked, confused, “Why are you sorry? I’m the one who was late for the wedding, Barry.”

“All he wants is making me miserable,” Barry ignored her, whispering, “I’m so sorry Hal, I’m so sorry you had to be caught up in this. He came to me, taunting me how he ruined my future, how he ruined  _you_. When I looked for you, I couldn’t find you.”

“I thought I lost you for good,” his voice shook harder.

“Who? Barry, what are you talking about?”

“Zoom, Hal, I’m-” Barry released her, looking at Hal sadly, “I’m sorry for never telling you this Hal.”

“I’m the Flash.”

And Hal stared at Barry while the man kept looking at her, waiting to be pushed away or to be yelled at.

But he was startled when Hal started chuckling, then it turned into full laughter. She wiped her tears away, before pulling Barry in for another tight hug, all the while shaking with laughter.

“We’re idiots, Barry, we’re such idiots,” she said between laughter. Barry was stunted but he hugged her back anyways, waiting for her laughter to die down.

Finally, Hal pushed him away, still smiling at she looked at him in the eyes.

“Barry Allen, would you still take me as your wife?”

“I- Yes, I would, Hal. You don’t know how much I want this-“

Hal continued, cut him off “Even if I keep secret from you?”

“Yes,” Barry found himself smiling despite the situation, “Whatever your secret is, Hal, I know it’s for good cause.”

“Well then, there’s no turning back,” Hal muttered, smiling as she took her lantern ring out. Barry’s eyes widened at the sight of the ring.

Hal held Barry’s hand up before slipping the ring on his finger, “Since we don’t have our rings here. This will have to do.”

“This is my only secret from you, Barry. You can take it off if you want to,” Hal looked up, saying softly.

And she watched as Barry’s smile widened.

Their road together had just started now and there were hardship awaiting them.

But for now, they sunk in the love their shared.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very rough draft I typed in one sitting so please pardon the mistakes.
> 
> After this, they formed JLA with others and then Barry died in Crisis while Hal was pregnant with their first child. And thennnnn, uhm, I’ll save it for later :D. But the main plot for this can be read here (http://nih-nih.tumblr.com/post/173862447357/barry-x-gbhal-story-idea-plot-bunny)
> 
> For now I’ll only write snippets and such if that ever happens…


End file.
